


Queen and Countrymen

by AngellaCrickett



Series: "Flash" Fictions [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Classics Retelling, Crossover, F/M, Jax is the Roadie, Kendra is a Singer, Laurel and Tommy are Dating, Legends, Mick is the Muscle, Oliver didn't go on the Queen's Gambit, Ray is the Bartender, Sara Lance is Awesome, Sara is the Lady, Snart is Cool Too, Stein is the Owner, Team Arrow, The Legends All Work At A Bar, lady and the tramp - Freeform, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellaCrickett/pseuds/AngellaCrickett
Summary: AU When their older siblings go off to party and leave Sara and Thea to fend for themselves in the Glades, of course, they run into trouble. However, when two strangers come to their rescue, Sara is intrigued by the icy exterior of the guy who helped save her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't believe we are at part three of my "Flash" Fictions series. This is a Legends of Tomorrow/Lady and the Tramp AU, part of my classics retellings series. Now, this one is unique because it is the only one of my stories that doesn't actually have the Flash in it... BUT, my favorite character in all of the DC TV shows is Sara Lance, I definitely wanted her to have her own story! 
> 
> If this pairing or story is not your cup of tea, see the notes at the bottom for a list of the one-shots in the series, they cover a variety of ships/stories to suit everyone's fancy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“End of the road children,” My sister called out as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I was glad to be getting out of the car, two hours stuck between the Queen siblings while my sister made dove eyes at her boyfriend in the front seat had put me on very thin ice.

I stepped out of the car, into a place that was the same, and yet so different from where I was from.

“Sara,” Laurel said, grabbing my sleeve. “Ollie, Tommy and I will be back here in an hour, will you and Thea be ok on your own until then?”

“Yes, the eighteen-year-olds can watch themselves for sixty minutes, while their siblings drink themselves silly,” I said, crossing my arms.

“Good for you,” She said, kissing my cheek. “Have fun children,” Then she, Tommy, and Oliver drove off.

“Sara, what are we going to do?” Thea asked, shrugging on her jacket trying to look more like an adult.

“Well, we could sit in that coffee shop,” I suggested dully. But I wanted to go look around also but I doubted Thea and I could pass for over twenty-one.

“Look at that!” Thea said. Pointing across the street, where I could see a club with bright flashing lights and she took off in that direction.

“Thea!” I took off after her. “Really? Hold up!” I yelled and ran into the street. “Thea! Come on this isn’t funny!” I looked around the crowd at the door, starting to seriously freak out.

“Sara! Over here!” I turned and with a rush of relief, saw her chatting in the midst of a group of clearly inebriated guys.

“Thea,” I said, turning to her. “Look, I understand you don't want to wait around, I don't either but I’m sure there is something better we could do,” I glared at the boys.

“I can protect myself,” Thea smirked. She puffed out her chest and tried to look bored. I snorted. “You are way too uptight Sara, why don't you try and be a little less like Laurel.” She said, laughing.

“You could try and be a little less like Oliver,” I snapped, reaching out and grabbing her sleeve, dragging her away. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

I heard the complaints of the guys we left, so I just concentrated on moving away. After about half a block Thea stopped fighting me.

“Geez Sara alright,” She grumbled, and we stopped.

I didn’t recognize anything. All right, I thought to myself, I can just walk back and we will be back where we started. Which turned out to be the worst idea ever. I had no idea how the Glades worked and was very quickly lost. I tried to stay positive, but after a few more minutes, I was getting desperate.

“Now look Sara, you got us lost.” Thea teased, seemingly unconcerned as she leaned against the wall winking at any guy who walked by. “This is the most fun ever!” Thea teased.

I laughed, mainly to make her stop. Inside I was nervous, along with a friend who had a death wish bigger than her inheritance. I hid my face in my hands and tried to pull myself together.

“Sara?” Thea sighed, pulling on my sleeve. “Come on, I’m just teasing you.”

“Of course guys!” I said, faking a big smile. “We just are a little lost, what is there to worry about.”

“Well, maybe I can help,” I jumped and looked up, someone was staring at us, one guy talking as he stood with a sleazy looking group. “Are you guys lost? Cause, I am always ready to help ladies in distress.”

I turned around and walked off, pulling Thea with me. My dad was a cop, I could have taken the guy, it was his buddies that bothered me.

“Hey, wait.” He called after us, and I didn't have to turn to know the group was following us. “Come on your two,” He reached out and grabbed Thea’s sleeve.

“Stop it,” I snapped, shoving him as hard as I could, but he still didn’t let go.

“That’s real sweet babe,” The guy leered at Thea and before I could stop it, someone had grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

“Thea!” I called out to her, unable to keep the fear out of my voice, she was fighting against two others. I stomped as had as I could on the feet of my assailant, and heard him utter a string of curses into my hair. “Help!” I called out, still trying to hit any inch I could reach.

Before I could do anything else I was thrown forward, unable to throw my arms out in time to catch myself. My cheek scraped against the ground as I could still hear Thea yelling above me.

Then in a flash of red, one of the guys howled in pain as somebody threw themselves onto Thea’s assailants. In the same moment, someone had grabbed me by the arms and hauled me to my feet.

“Stay here,” A new voice growled at me as a man in a big coat swung at the creep who had pushed me down. Another guy in red was beating the crap out of the guy who’s gotten to Thea.

The man who’s helped me was trying to take on two at once.

“Hey!” I called out, and in the spilt-second of confusion that earned me I punched my attacker in the jaw.

He leered and took a swing at me.

“Sara!” Thea screamed as I jumped back, as he barely missed. I lost balance and fell back into the street, Thea screaming.

I heard a car honk, and a flash of lights before someone grabbed me and hauled me to my feet.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” It was the same guy who had saved me the first time, his hair was shaved close to his head and he had piercing blue eyes.

“Oh my god Sara!” Thea had thrown her arms around me, and I clung to her for a moment, trying to stop my heart from raising. I could see over her head I saw a guy in a red hoodie chasing the last of our assailants away.

“I got them,” Red Hoodie turned and looked at Thea, who tried to straighten out her coat. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m ok, thank you so much. I’m Thea Queen.” She smiled and shook his hand, smiling.

“I’m Roy, Roy Harper,” His ears turned pink but he shook her hand.

“Are you alright?” I turned to see my savior, the one who had pulled me from the street. He was just standing there with his arms crossed, watching Thea and Roy talk. He looked at me and I fought the urge to blush.

I nodded. “Thanks.” We stood in silence for a moment.

“Snart,” He said, and when I didn't say anything he continued. “I’m Leonard Snart.”

“Sara Lance,” I replied, and smiled.

“Hey Sara,” I turned to see Thea grinning and laughing with her arms linked with Roy’s. “They work in a bar up the street that we can hang out in until we have to meet Oliver and Laurel.”

“Then let’s go!” Thea grinned at me, and she and Roy trailed down the street. Not knowing what else to do I fell into step beside Leonard. He led the way down the street; he knew where he was going.

“So you guys aren’t from around here,” He said looking at me.

“It’s that obvious?” I said, grinning. “We’re from Starling City, we just don't spend time in the Glades. We were supposed to be picked up by my older sister Laurel and Thea’s brother Oliver, but we got lost…”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“What about you, you know your way around this place pretty well,” I said, grinning at him.

“I work at a bar up here, we saw the group walk by, they cause a lot of trouble down here.”

“So you and Roy thought you would go out and play heroes?” That did get a laugh out of him.

“How romantic,” Thea said in front of us. We both laughed and Thea turned bright red.

“Here we are guys, home sweet home.” I turned to see a dim lit building with music coming from it.

“You work at a place called Saints and Sinners?” I said, noticing a really scary guy standing inside the door that looked like a bodyguard. But he nodded at Leonard and let us in.

“Don’t worry about him, Mick just keep things from getting out of control.” He said, grinning at my expression. He waved to the guy and opened the door for us.

  
There weren't a ton of people in the bar, but they all acted like they knew the place well. One girl was jamming out on the guitar. She had long brown hair, cut in layers with bold blond highlights. She was wearing a collection of clothes that were rock and roll mixed with earthy colors that made her look incredible.

“That’s Kendra, she sings for us, and does promotion for the club.” Leonard leaned down closer to me so I could hear.

“What do you do here?” I yelled the music was so loud.

“Whatever the boss needs me to!” He shouted back, nodding over to the end of the bar where an older gentleman with white hair was bent over a book, every few seconds he wrote something down, erased it, and started over again.

The girl on stage, Kendra, finished her song. “Thank you guys! I have to close up now but I will see you tomorrow.” She jumped offstage and the few people there cheered, all of them heading towards the bar.

I quickly lost sight of Roy and Thea, but wasn't worried about them here, none of these people make me nervous.

“Hey, Snart!”The bartender yelled across the room, I raised my eyebrow as a tall man with a boy scout smile handed two bottles of water over the bar. “Jax needs your help tearing stuff down tonight.”

“Leonard,” Kendra had come up next to us, hopping up so she sat at the end of the bar, her legs kicking back and forth.“You finally showed up! Hey,” She grinned as she shook my hand. “I'm Kendra Saunders.

“Sara Lance,” I shook her hand, she swung her legs over the bar and walked over and kissed the bartender, who blushed but did not stop serving drinks.

“I got to go tear down the stage, make yourself comfortable,” Leonard smirked at me, then walked over and started helping a guy who looked closer to my age.

“Here,” Kendra said, coming back over to where I was standing. She gave me a water bottle. “So what’s the story?” She leaned against the bar, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, over to Thea and Roy, who were sitting at a table deep in conversation.

I told her everything that had happened to us.

“Leave it to those to to go out and play the hero,” She said when I was done. “All of us here are never going to let them forget it.”

“So Leonard pretty popular here?” I asked, trying to keep casual.

The bartender snorted and Kendra threw her towel at him. “Ignore Ray,” She reassured me. “Snart can be a bit cold sometimes, but he’s loyal, and deep, deep, deep down he has a good heart.” She winked at me and I tried again to ignore her.

Then she went over to the bartender and began helping him while I drank my water and watched Leonard.

I turned and laughed and saw Thea shaking hands with the young roadie Jax, while Kendra turned on an old pair of speakers and let retro vibe music fill the bar.

“How are your hands?” I jumped and Leonard smirked at me.

“Fine, my dad’s a cop, He taught me how to throw a punch a long time ago.” I rated an eyebrow and hopped down off my bar stool. “Would you like to dance?” I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, but not being one to be outdone, took my hand and let me drag him to the center of the bar.

I heard what sounded like Thea and the bartender cheering us on but I ignored them both.

“Won't you have a sister looking for you?” He asked as we started to dance.

“Laurel is off having fun with her boyfriend, she’ll call when she misses me.” I shrugged.

“Too bad for her, you’re pretty good company Sara.” I snorted at the line and he grinned.

“You’re not too bad yourself Snart,” I used the same tone that Kendra had earlier, causing him to laugh.

“Well if you have no other commitments, maybe I can see you again sometime?” He asked.

Thea had dragged Roy out on the floor and I could see Kendra trying to persuade the bartender to dance with her.

I danced around him for a second before replying. “I think that could be nice, it’s pretty cool here and my friend sure likes it.”

In a quick movement, he reached out and took my hand spinning me once and pulling me to him.

I blushed and looked at him. “Thank you for helping us earlier,”

“You didn't need it,” He said, and we swayed for a second. Throwing caution to the wind, I stood on my toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. He blinked in surprise, but then grinned, and went to say something.

“Just keep dancing Snart,” I warned him, he laughed but obliged, and we continued to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I really love Sara Lance so this was so fun to write! I really hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment or leave a kudos!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please check out others in the series, I'm planning right now for it to be four parts, posting every Saturday! Below is a list of the shows/ships that will be covered, feel free to pick and choose your favorite ship to enjoy! My goal is to appeal to everyone!
> 
> "Flash" Fictions:
> 
> To Feed the Poor: (Robin Hood AU) Flash - Barry/Leonard Cisco/Lisa, No Powers
> 
> Beauty and the Streak: (Beauty and the Beast AU) Flash & Arrow - Barry/Caitlin, Oliver/Felicity, Powers
> 
> Queen and Countrymen: (Lady and the Tramp AU) Arrow & Legends - Sara/Leonard, Laurel/Tommy, Thea/Roy, No Powers
> 
> A Lost Boy: (Peter Pan AU) Flash & Legends - Barry/Iris Kendra/Carter, Rip/Sara, Powers


End file.
